Saltwater aquariums have been popular for many years for both novice and expert aquarists alike. The typical aquarium contains a diverse mix of marine life, including, tropical fish, aquatic plants, and calcareous organisms. Calcareous organisms are calcium carbonate based organisms which include corals, coralline algae, and shelled animals (snails, hard tube worms and clams). Calcium and carbonate (alkalinity) are the major constituents of calcareous organisms, thus, these organisms require adequate supplies of these substances in their environment to flourish.
One of the most frustrating aspects for many aquarists is maintaining adequate and consistent levels of those marine supplements necessary for the growth of calcareous organisms. Some of these supplements include, for example, calcium, carbonate, iodine, strontium, and magnesium, to name a few. Unlike the ocean, which has a relatively infinite supply of these supplements, the aquarium is a closed system, hence, the growth and multiplication of calcareous organisms leads to depletion of those supplements, and they must be continuously replenished by the aquarist.
An example of some particularly beneficial and attractive calcareous organisms includes coralline algae. Coralline algae are a type of encrusting algae found throughout the aquatic world and include various species, e.g., red, pink, purple, etc. These organisms must be introduced into the closed aquatic system. The growth and proliferation of these colorful organisms in aquariums are especially desirable for both aesthetic and practical reasons. It is often the standard by which the success of a particular aquarium is judged.
Coralline algae are comprised of an organic portion common to all algae and a calcium carbonate skeleton unique to this type of algae. As with all algae, the organic portion of these organisms grow at the rate determined by the availability of plant nutrients (fertilizers) and light. However, as with all calcareous organisms, successful propagation depends on the availability and effective delivery of calcium and carbonate to these organisms.
Coralline algae supplant and suppress the proliferation of green algae, hair algae and other unsightly or harmful algae commonly encountered in the marine aquarium. In addition, coralline algae assist in preparing or “seeding” rock surfaces for the colonization of living corals and other sessile invertebrates. Under the proper conditions, the bright and vivid colors of coralline algae will produce new colonies and spread, thereby, providing enhanced visual interest to the aquarium frequently sought after by advanced aquarists.
Aragonite is a naturally occurring mineral that is secreted by the coral organisms that make reef/skeleton structures in the ocean. Aragonite is an isomer of calcium carbonate (CaCO3) with minor inclusions of strontium and magnesium, plus other trace elements. When dissolved in an Aqueous solution, aragonite readily dissociates, forming, inter alia, calcium and carbonate ions. Aragonite is not only highly soluble in seawater but remains soluble despite the presence of dissolved orthophophates, which hinder, and finally prevent the dissolution of other forms of calcium carbonate, such as calcite.
Experienced aquarists have long recognized the numerous benefits of having aragonite-containing substrates at the bottom their aquariums (i.e., deep or shallow sand bed). A sand bed containing aragonite is a natural and passive way to support the calcium and carbonate levels while buffering pH through the dissolution of aragonite in the closed system. However, because aragonite has a half-life of about 18 to 24 months, the accumulation of detritus at the bottom, and constant subtraction of magnesium from the system by the growth of coralline algae, the addition of more aragonite-containing substrate in the aquarium is necessary.
Calcite is a less soluble isomer form of calcium carbonate that is often used in sand beds or as an additive to supplement low calcium and carbonate levels in aquariums. Calcite does not readily dissolve at the pH of marine aquariums (i.e., above 8.0). This means that calcite does not impart any significant benefits (buffers/alkalinity) into the aqueous solution until the pH falls to a level that is inherently dangerous for most marine life. Moreover, calcite can be precipitated at much lower pH than aragonite and is only held in solution in normal sea water by the presence of magnesium ions. The tendency of calcite to co-precipitate magnesium can make it unpredictable in the closed system aquarium. Coralline algae require magnesium to flourish, therefore, removing magnesium from the environment will inhibit the growth of coralline algae.
There are numerous individually packaged calcium and carbonate (alkalinity) boosting products commercially available. These products are currently sold in two separate containers to ensure the calcium ions and carbonate ions are separated to prevent them from forming crystals prior to use. Additions of these separate products in stoichiometrically correct proportions require the user to combine these products separately following a precise recipe. If the dosing protocol of each product is not strictly followed, the result can be harmful or stressful to the closed aquatic system.
Thus, the present invention satisfies a long felt need for a prepackaged stable composition that upon addition into a closed aquatic system will effectively and efficiently deliver the necessary dose of calcium and carbonate ions needed to promote the growth of calcareous organisms without the need to follow a complex multi-product recipe, while maintaining proper pH in range of normal sea water, i.e., about 8.0 to about 8.5. Moreover, since the instant composition specifically targets calcareous organisms having a calcium carbonate skeleton, it is not a fertilizer, and therefore does not inadvertently promote the growth of nuisance algae (green, hair, etc.)